Harry Potter in Paragon City
by Tyxlaog
Summary: When a hero rescues Harry from the Dursly's, Harry is taken to Paragon City where he becomes a hero in his own right. No ships. City of HeroesHarry Potter crossover
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my response to my second challenge and I believe the first Harry Potter City of Heroes crossover. I will be using a hero of my own called Dark Magma Lord. It will take a while for Harry to become a hero.

Harry Potter was miserable to put it lightly. His godfather had died at the end of the term while he was trying to rescue Harry and his friends from Deatheaters at the Department of Mysteries. Harry and his friends had gone to the Department of Mysteries when Voldemort sent Harry a vision of Sirius being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. When they got there they found out that it was a trap set by Deatheaters to get the prophecy involving him and the Dark Lord. Harry and his friends held their own for a little bit until they were rescued by the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius got pushed into the veil by Bellatrix LeStrange when they were dueling. Harry then fails a Crucio, gets possessed by old Moldyshorts, kicks him out, and after all that Dumbledork finds it fit to tell Harry the Prophecy. Then, he gets shipped back to his own personal Hell the Durslys.

Harry pointed his wand toward the window as it opened and _something_ climbed in. Harry's eyes widened as he got a look at it in the light. It had red demon-like horns, black skin with red veins visible in some places, a red and black comet on its chest, a demon tail, and black upward curving spikes on its shoulders.

"Harry Potter?" the thing asked.

Harry just nodded.

"Harry, do you remember the Rikti invasion a few years ago?"

Harry nodded again.

"I came with them as a slave. I am an offshoot of the Rikti species. When the war ended, I was left with no knowledge of Earth. I met a man in my wanderings who taught me the human language. You knew him; in fact he spoke of you a lot. In fact it got rather annoying after a while."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your godfather; he asked me that if he were to die, that I take care of you. Now pack your stuff, we need to get out of here before your relatives"

"BOY!" Vernon yelled all of a sudden.

"Wake up."

The door slammed open as Vernon barged in.

"Boy I thought I told you none of your freakish friends! Now you're going to get it."

"I'll handle him Harry, start packing, we're leaving here soon for good."

The guy who claimed to know Sirius then ran to Vernon and punched him in the gut. He then picked up Vernon, slammed him into the wall, and held a sword of fire that he had made next to Vernon's throat.

"Know this, I have killed worse than you and if I kill you, the authorities will not arrest me because I have Jurisdiction in all North American and European countries. If I hear that you have broken one law that has nothing to do with Harry, then I will come back and give you to my former masters, _the Rikti_."

Vernon by now had almost wet himself in fear.

"I'm ready, erm, what's your name again?"

"Let's get out of here first. I'll tell you on the way back to Paragon City."

Harry and the other person made their way downstairs. Once they got outside the house, Harry got pushed down to the ground as a Stunner flew over them.

"You okay Harry?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'll be right back." The man then got up and surrounded the Order member in a circle of flames. "Quick Harry, get on my back."

Harry did so and then they were off.

( Time change )

Harry was in shock as he sat on the plane to Paragon City. He was finally away from the Dursleys and Dumbledore. He was going to a place where he could easily be protected and still learn to protect himself.

"Buckle up Harry, we're taking off. We'll be in Paragon City in about eight hours (1). Now, you wanted to know my name, my real name humans can't pronounce. To them I am known as Dark Magma Lord."

Harry immediately tensed up.

"I'm not evil Harry. Yes I kill but if I didn't then the world would be a worse place. I have killed people who kill ordinary people just to use them for parts. Although I'm not sure if the bastards I fight die or not, I always leave to help someone else before I can check."

"Could I just call you Magma?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not. Now when we get back to Paragon City I am going to have a few other heroes help see what possible latent powers you might have. If you don't have any, then we will both train you with a blade, ax, assault rifle, or mace and give you some more gadgets."

"If I do have powers?"

"Then we will help you train in them. Although our first stop will be to one of the hospitals to get you a Medicom, so that you will be teleported to a hospital if you ever get lost and get badly hurt. Now just sit back and enjoy the flight."

( Time change )

Harry shivered as he sat on the hospital table. Magma had brought him to the hospital in Atlas Park to get his Medicom. They had landed in Paragon City and took the Yellow Line to Atlas Park. The doctors had just finished taking some tests and were bringing his cloths back.

( Scene change )

"He is seriously malnourished Dark," a doctor told Dark Magma Lord.

"How badly?"

"He had to have been practically starved most of his life. He also has several incorrectly healed broken bones. Some looked to be as old as twelve years old."

"I should have killed those bastards, they gave a three year old _child_ broken bones. Even the Rikti weren't that cruel. I wasn't treated the best but they wouldn't hurt their slaves as badly as these assholes did to Harry."

"We did a scan to see if he had any powers, and he has a magical core. With training he could be among almost any archtype, but the funny thing is that most of it has a block on it. It seems someone didn't want him to be able to use his full magical power."

"I could get Sister Psyche to see if he has the memory buried, but even if he doesn't, we'll get rid of it the old fashion way."

( Time change )

"So where will we be staying Magma?"

"I have a place Sirius gave me before we parted. He also left me money in his will which I don't need. But we might to buy food for you since you humans need food."

"Don't you?"

"No, my species gain energy from sun light, we gain enough energy in one day on Earth to last us a month in total darkness. However I tend to burn it off quicker considering how often I use my fire powers. By the way, did you know about the block on your magical core?"

"WHAT! THERE IS A BLOCK ON MY MAGIC?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Who put it there?"

"We don't know yet. I was planning on taking you to a heroine named Sister Psyche to see if you have the memory buried."

"What?"

"Don't worry, it isn't like Legemency. You won't even notice. Unfortunately, she doesn't have total control over her powers. I've heard her say that everyone's thoughts are front page news to her."

"You wanted me Dark Magma Lord?" a female voice from behind them said making Harry jump a foot in the air and Magma get his head stuck in the ceiling.

"Psyche, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Magma said as he tried to get his head out of the ceiling.

"Plenty of times but I still do it." The now dubbed Psyche said smiling.

Harry laughed as Magma finally got his head out of the ceiling by pushing on the ceiling with his feet which resulted in him falling on the ground.

"Anyway Psyche, what I wanted was for you to see if Harry here has a certain memory buried in his mind."

"What is the memory?"

"I want you to see if he knew who put a block on his magic."

AN: That's it for this chapter. (1) I used the time it takes to get to New York from London.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

_"I want you to see if he knew who put a block on his magic."_

"This will only take a moment."

Sister Psyche then placed her hands on both sides of Harry's head. She then closed her eyes and a look of concentration appeared on her face. After a few seconds, a grey color started to glow around Harry. The glow went about half an inch around Harry before it stopped, then suddenly there was an explosion of light coming from Harry as the glow went from half an inch to five feet.

Dark Magma Lord covered his eyes from the explosion of light. When it dimmed down enough for him to look at Harry and Sister Psyche he lowered his arms. Both were passed out on the floor and Harry's aura was retreating into his body.

"Holy fucking Slarzag." He muttered.

Dark Magma Lord then picked up Harry and took him to one of the bedrooms and placed him in the bed. When he got back down he placed Psyche on the couch, grabbed a book he was reading, sat in a leather chair and started to read.

( Time change )

Harry groaned as he woke up. His head felt like it had been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs.

_Flashback_

_Harry was three. Vernon was beating him and only stopped when he was within an inch of his life. Harry was then shoved in the cupboard only for it to be opened a few minutes later by Dumbledore. Dumbledore shoved some potions down his throat before Harry sent a burst of magic at the old man. Dumbledore blocked it and said a spell which locked most of his powers._

_"I can't have you too powerful brat. I need your link to Voldemort grow to the point that you share souls, and then when he kills you he will also die when he returns. Until then I need you to stay here to make you moldable. Now, _Obliviate_."_

_End Flashback_

Harry was fuming when the flashback ended. That manipulative old bastard knew he was abused and he still left him there. When he was strong enough, he would rip that old man limb from limb.

Magma and Psyche then came into the room with Magma carrying a tray of food and a glass of water floating next to it.

As Harry stared at the glass Magma said, "Don't look at me. All I can do is manipulate fire. The glass is Psyche's doing."

"I thought you said that it wouldn't hurt," Harry muttered as he dug into the food.

"If you had a headache as bad as mine I'd say it was because I accidentally broke the block as I unlocked the memory. My guess is that someone rigged the memory so that no one could find it with Legemency or Oclumency and connected the block to that memory. A rather effective loop; by the way, do you know who put the block on you?"

"Yeah, it was that old goat fucker Dumbledore. He placed it on me when I was three after shoving potions down my throat to heal me from being beaten to an inch of my life. He also knew that Voldemort would return."

"Speaking of Voldemort, that gives me an idea. Psyche, could you remove the connection between Harry's and Voldie's minds?" Magma asked.

"I think so; would you rather wait or let me try Harry? I won't do anything you don't want me to Harry."

"Could you just place a block around it? Or make it so that he can't send visions but I can still listen in on Deatheater meetings?"

"That I could do, I'll just set up a one way barrier around the link. This might hurt."

Psyche then placed her hands by Harry's head again, closed her eyes, waited a few moments, then pulled away.

"What, why didn't you set up the barrier?" Harry asked confused.

"I did, but the funny thing is that I saw the link when I went to find the memory before, and it was a lot bigger then than it was just now. Do you have any ideas on that happened?"

"I have one. Maybe Harry's restored magic decreased the connection to the point that it was barely there." Magma suggested.

"Why is it that you're the one person whose thoughts I never pick up unless I'm trying?"

"I think because my mind works differently than a human's, your powers don't react to me to keep you from being immensely confused."

Harry then held up his hand for silence. Magma looked a Psyche and she nodded. She then put her hands to her temples and closed her eyes.

_Vision Scene_

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort bellowed. "I send you on an errand to kill Potter and you come back and tell me he's missing. Fools! How could you have let him get away! I expected better of you Lusius (spelling?). _Avada Kadavera_!"

"He looks pissed." Magma stated.

"I'll say." Psyche replied.

"How are you two here?" Harry asked once he noticed Magma and Psyche.

"Sister Psyche give you a hint?"

"Oh, sorry."

"That's okay, now lets listen in."

"Now Wormtail, I want you to spy at Hogwarts when the term starts. Try to find out where Potter has been. Now Snape, what is your report on Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore has no idea where Potter is. The Order member that was guarding him last night said that he was taken by some creature that surrounded him with flames, without a wand."

"No magical creature could do that. Did you probe his mind to find out what it looked like?"

"Yes and I could show you my lord with a peinseve."

"Very well, Bellatrix, get the projection peinseve."

"Hey Psyche could you teleport me here once no one recognizes me?" Magma whispered.

"Sure, but what are planning on doing?"

"You'll see."

Bellatrix had now returned with a peinseve and set it onto a table in front of the Deatheaters and Voldemort. Snape then walked up and placed the memory into the peinseve and activated it.

Psyche then waved her hand toward Magma as the Deathmunchies watched the peinseve.

"When the memory was done a Deatheater said, "No magical creature looks like that!"

"That's because I'm not magical." Magma said with a smirk.

All of the Deatheaters looked toward the smirking Magma as he was leaning against a column. One immediately fired an AK. It had no effect.

"That spell won't work on beings from another dimension. Makes me glad that my old masters left me here when they were defeated."

"And who were your old masters?" one Deatheater called out.

"The Rikti, and this is a present for a friend of mine." At this, Magma threw a blast of fire at Bellatrix followed by a flaming sword as he stabbed her in the heart. "Die bitch."

Psyche then teleported Magma back to the house and forced Harry and her back to their bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm not sure if Sister Psyche has teleportation or not but she does in this fic. I will be making Harry a Scrapper with Dark Melee and Dark Armor for his primary and secondary power sets respectively.

a

**Last Time:**

_Psyche then teleported Magma back to the house and forced Harry and her back to their bodies._

**Now:**

Harry burst up laughing at the Deatheaters' faces when Bellabitch was killed by Magma.

"I'm rather glad that I managed to scare old Moldyshorts." Magma said smugly as he watched Harry laugh. Hearing that made Harry fall over laughing even harder than he already was.

"Joking aside, how do you plan on training Harry? If I'm not mistaken, you don't have magic Magma?" Psyche said seriously.

"In a way I do and I don't. I have something like a magical core, but I can barely use it for anything other than fire. In fact I'm the first of my kind not to use only fire with my powers. I could teach him how to access his magic and bring it up but that's as far as I could go."

"How do you know that it isn't a magical core?" Harry asked.

"Well…I don't, I just assumed that it isn't because every member of my race has it."

"You might be a part of a magical race similar to humans except that your entire race is magical. Why don't we stop by a magical store and get you a training wand to see if your core is magic?"

"Why don't we have Psyche teleport us there so that I won't have to protect you from the crime on the way? You may have the Medicom but it will save both of us energy and keep us out of pain."

"I don't see a problem with that. I'll just teleport you to the magic shop in Steel Canyon," was all the warning Harry and Magma got before she teleported them there.

"Greetings Magma, I'm afraid that as your powers are natural, we don't have mush we could sell you," the store clerk said, not disturbed that Magma and Harry just appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry and I think that I just might have a magical core. I'd like a training wand and a few books to help train Harry here." Magma replied.

"We have a large selection of books to choose from. If you will follow me, I will show you them and then we can get you a training wand."

(Five Hours Later)

"Okay Harry, I am going to teach you how to manipulate your magic. It will be completely without a wand, so it may be very hard at first. Now, I want you to sit down cross-legged so that you still feel comfortable. Then close your eyes and try to clear your mind of all thoughts," Magma said slipping into lecture mode.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to do as Magma said but every time he came close a stray thought came up. Magma must have seen his frustration, "Try to focus on your breathing or feeding your thoughts into a fire. Both those have helped my species to harness our powers."

Harry decided to try both at the same time. By focusing on his breathing, there were fewer thoughts to burn. Eventually, all that was left was the fire which Harry let burn out leaving Harry with nothing. Suddenly, there was a flash of dark light that filled Harry's vision, causing him to lose concentration and fall over backwards and off the couch he was on onto the floor.

"I'm assuming that you found your core?" Magma said walking over to Harry from the kitchen with an apple in hand.

"Yeah, it was like a dark light that spread as far as I could see in all directions."

"Well all we need to do now is to teach you to bring your magic up faster and see what form it takes. After that, you should be able to go out on your own. Let's get started because the next few weeks are going to be a living hell."

(Four Weeks Later)

"Well Harry, this is where we part ways. It's been fun knowing you. I'm glad that I got to know you; I will always treasure our times together for the rest of my life. Good bye Harry, or should I say, GreenShadowLightning?" Magma said as he and Harry stood in front of the Back Ally Brawler.

"It's been fun Magma; the only thing I would change is that time I accidentally blew off my right arm. If only you hadn't prodded me on by saying that Old Moldyshorts would kill me in a heart beat if that was the best I could do."

"I didn't intend for you to blow off your arm by using too much power! I was just trying to make you push your self. I was surprised when you grew a loin's tail and a pair of horns."

"I know. Good bye Magma. I'll be seeing you later," with that, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the only one who can defeat Voldemort, and now GreenShadowLightning, hugged the alien he thought of as a father for the past month, and walked into the Freedom Corp building to receive his first assignment.

Well, should I continue this story in this fic or start a sequel?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I will have the rest of this story follow Harry as he fights crime on the streets starting at level 1. I will have Harry fall occasionally because if he never does then the story gets dull.

a

**Last Time:**

_"I know. Good-bye Magma. I'll be seeing you later," with that, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the only one who can defeat Voldemort, and now GreenShadowLightning, hugged the alien he thought of as a father for the past month, and walked into the Freedom Corp building to receive his first assignment._

**Now:**

GreenShadowLightning looked around as he stepped into the Freedom Corp building. He walked past the heroin statue to the stairs downward to the various starting contacts. When he saw the slab labeled M.A.G.I., he guessed that was the one he wanted.

"Good day mate. I'm Gregor Robertson. I'll be giving you your first missions. Oh, and don't listen to that Azuria woman in Atlas Park, she's crazy," a man in a white t-shirt with brown hair told GreenShadowLightning as he walked in.

"I'm GreenShadowLightning. What do you need me to do?"

"I'd like you to put a hurt on the Hellions. Show them that they aren't welcome in Galaxy City."

"I'll do that."

GreenShadowLightning headed out of the Freedom Corp Building and looked around. He then ran past Back Ally Brawler and leaped over the two sets of steps towards the group of five Hellions surrounding two men. He activated his Shadow Armor power and delivered a Smite to one followed by hitting the Blood Brother in the gut with a punch.

"I smell tights," one Brother said.

"Let's bag us a cape!" another yelled.

Green hit the same Blood Brother, who by now had pulled out a baseball bat, with another Smite which knocked him out.

Green felt a knife cutting into his side as he turned and threw an Apprentice Charm at the Slicer. Green punched the Hellion before hitting him with a Smite followed by another Apprentice Charm. Green was turning to another Hellion even as the Slicer was falling.

The next one had a huge sledge-hammer out and swung it down at Green and almost hit him. Green responded with a Smite, punch, Apprentice Charm, and another punch.

The next Blood Brother also had a baseball bat and managed to hit Green on the uncut side before Green hit him with a Smite. Green punched that Brother before tossing an Apprentice Charm which the Brother dodged before swinging his bat at Green. Green managed to avoid the worst of the damage when he felt several bullets hitting him in the back. Green hit the last Brother with a Smite before turning to face the Fallen Gunner.

Green could see the Gunner grinning behind his mask. Right before he fired, Green threw an Apprentice Charm at the Gunner. It missed while a few bullets got past Green's Shadow Armor. Green ran up and delivered a Smite right in the Gunner's face.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I will have the rest of this story follow Harry as he fights crime on the streets starting at level 1. I will have Harry fall occasionally because if he never does then the story gets dull.

a

**Last Time:**

_Green could see the Gunner grinning behind his mask. Right before he fired, Green threw an Apprentice Charm at the Gunner. It missed while a few bullets got past Green's Shadow Armor. Green ran up and delivered a Smite right in the Gunner's face._

**Now:**

The Gunner shook his head and Green punched the Gunner in the gut and threw another Apprentice Charm. The Gunner opened fire as Green continued to attack him. Green soon defeated the Gunner though he had a large number of bullet wounds.

Green then felt all of his wounds starting to close up. He looked down to see a green aura around him before it disappeared. Green looked around and saw another hero looking at him with a smile. Green raised his eyebrow at seeing him. His face seemed to be part-insect, he even had compound eyes! He had green hair and wore a red headband. He had a green open lab coat and the rest of his body seemed to be part insect. On his chest he had a red and green cross like the ones he had seen in hospitals. His legs weren't like ordinary human leg in that they went back at the knee then ended with insect like feet.

"Who are you?" Green asked.

"The name's Bug Cross. I got a bow and can heal," the hero replied with a grin.

"I'm GreenShadowLightning. I can manipulate the Netherworlds. I can also speak to snakes."

"A Parsletounge, that's interesting."

"You magical?"

"Nope, my mom is though, I'm just a mutant."

"Huh, both of my parents were magical and I also am."

"Where you from?"

"England, you?"

"California, say, how about you and I team up? I could heal you and you keep the lunatics off my back."

"Sounds good. Do you have a mission?"

"Nope, if you got one we should do that."

"Excuse me, is one of you GreenShadowLightning?" a cop asked.

"I am."

"This was on one of the Hellions you defeated," the cop handed Green a scrap of paper.

_Another new hero has arrived on the scene. This GreenShadowLightning could become a serious problem. We need to meet and discuss potential solutions._

_12:30 PM at 135 Johnson Ave, Nebula District_

"Sounds like you've got some investigating to do. I'll go with you," Bug Cross said.

"Thanks," Green replied with a smile.

Green and Bug Cross headed to that address while avoiding the more powerful opponents. Soon they were outside the warehouse where the Hellion meeting was going on. Green and Bug Cross then headed in.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I will have the rest of this story follow Harry as he fights crime on the streets starting at level 1. I will have Harry fall occasionally because if he never does then the story gets dull.

a

**Last Time:**

_Green and Bug Cross headed to that address while avoiding the more powerful opponents. Soon they were outside the warehouse where the Hellion meeting was going on. Green and Bug Cross then headed in._

**Now:**

Green and Bug walked into the building and heard two voices speaking.

"Watch out for that new hero," one of the voices said.

"I'm not afraid of GreenShadowLightning!" the other one replied.

Green grinned at Bug before he ran forward and delivered a Smite to one of the hellions. Bug also ran out and shot one of the Hellions in the chest with an arrow. Green punched the Hellion before Bug hit him with another arrow. Green ran down the hallway that the Hellions were starting down and saw that portions of the wall were burning. Bug's eyes widened and he started to leave before Green grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Green asked.

"We need to get the fire department!" Bug shouted at him.

"They're magical fires, kind of like torches except they are coming straight from the wall."

"How do you know?"

"My powers come from magic remember?"

"So?"

"I can sense magic; those fires are just for light."

Bug sighed and motioned for Green to lead on. As they were nearing the end of the hallway, they saw a group of Hellions in a circle shouting.

"Ow ow ow! Not the horn!" a voice from the center of the circle shouted.

Bug then pulled out his bow and shot one of the Hellions in the back as Green hit another one in the head with a Smite. Bug then aimed longer and hit another Hellion in the chest. Green then wrapped both his arms in dark energy and started to deliver several punches to another Hellion. Bug and Green soon defeated all of the Hellions attacking the person.

Green held out a hand to the man on the ground and pulled him up. Green then noticed that he looked a lot like a Vahizlok Elidon. The major differences were the fact that he had horns and glowing white eyes while Elidons did not.

"Thank you, my name is Rogue Elidon. I am a Scrapper with powers of the Netherworlds," he introduced himself.

"You're welcome. I'm GreenShadowLightning and this is Bug Cross," Green replied.

"I don't know what the two of you are doing here but I'm not complaining. I had just come in here to recover after almost being shot to pieces by a Hellion Gunner."

"You picked a really bad place to heal, Hellions are gathering here to discuss a 'solution' to me."

"Want some help clearing this place out?"

"One second," Bug interrupted. Bug held his hand out towards Rogue and a green glow surrounded his hand and Rouge, healing him.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"As to your earlier question, I think some additional help couldn't hurt," Green remarked.

Rouge held his hand out which Green promptly shook. The three soon cleared out the entire warehouse and received the story of how Rouge became a hero.

He was once a normal guy who was approached by Vahizlok and asked if he wanted to become an Elidon. He denied the offer and was knocked out. When he became conscious, he saw a team of heroes beating the snot out of Vahizlok and he was an Elidon. They rescued him and taught him to control his new powers and he then decided to become a hero since he could no longer live a normal life.

A few weeks later, Green was talking to Ms. Liberty and had Bug nearby after being convinced (cough tricked cough) to help Green figure out how to teleport other people.

"Okay, I think I've got this," Green said before holding his hand out towards Bug who stood several feet away.

Green held his hand out and started concentrating. An out line appeared around Bug who disappeared and reappeared next to Green and promptly threw up.

"I don't think I've seen that happen before," Ms. Liberty said with a slight smile.

"I think I'll just go for jumping later on instead of teleporting," Bug said as he wiped his mouth.


	7. Sorry!

I'm sorry to say to all of my fans that I simply can not continue any of my fics anytime in the near future. I simply can not bring myself to work on them. I won't use school as an excuse since I just got out of school for the summer. I just can't find the inspiration to write them. Until I get that inspiration back, all of my stories are on hold. I may give updates every now and then but they will be months in between if at all.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: In this chapter I am going to go against what I said in the last chapter and skip to Harry being several levels higher. The reason being is that I wanted to show Harry fighting against the Rikti in Issue 10.

**Last Time:**

"_Okay, I think I've got this," Green said before holding his hand out towards Bug who stood several feet away._

_Green held his hand out and started concentrating. An out line appeared around Bug who disappeared and reappeared next to Green and promptly threw up._

"_I don't think I've seen that happen before," Ms. Liberty said with a slight smile._

"_I think I'll just go for jumping later on instead of teleporting," Bug said as he wiped his mouth._

**Now:**

Green had been serving Paragon City for about a year and had gained power rapidly. He did keep tabs on the Wizarding World in England through some heroes that owed Magma a few favors and from the sounds of things the Light was holding out far better than he expected. Granted Fudge getting ousted may have had something to do with it, but oh well.

Green had also met a super villain version of Draco Malfoy. Good thing if Mutant Necromancer (as he called himself) and Voldemort were to meet the two would not get along very well. Mutant Necromancer was unique amongst stereotypical villains in that he didn't care about ruling the world, money, or destroying the world, all he wanted was to have fun (although his version of fun was causing mass destruction). Upon first meeting each other (and Green getting his ass kicked, what they guy could create zombies and was undead himself!) the two had a bit of a rivalry.

Another thing Green had learned was that Magma was not the most well liked of heroes. In fact the only reason that he didn't get his hero license revoked was because Paragon City needed all the heroes it could get and Magma's effectiveness. The reason that Magma wasn't overly popular with the hero higher ups was that Magma did not hold back against crime. Magma was probably one of the only heroes to kill instead of capture.

Green shook his head as he heard something. A grunt next to him announced the arrival of Bug Cross, an old crime fighting pal of his. A burst of shadow announced the teleportation of Rouge Elidon, another of Green's partners, while Green's old mentor Dark Magma Lord flew down to join the group.

All of the heroes in addition to everyone around them, hero or no, were staring at a ship that was flying around Atlas Park shortly after the war walls deactivated and the skies turned a strange dark color.

"Oh no," Magma whispered.

"What is it?" Bug asked.

"EVERYONE GET READY! THAT IS A RIKTI SHIP!" Magma shouted as bombs dropped from the ship started to explode.

Green cursed as a Rikti squad was teleported right in front of the group. He and Rouge quickly powered up their various armors before launching themselves at the aliens. Green ducked an energy blast and slammed a Smite into the gut of one of the Rikti before covering his entire arms in Nether-energy and delivered several quick punches to the same Rikti. A light in the corner of Green's eye caused him to look to his side just as a blast from a Rikti rifle slammed into him.

"CRAP!" Green shouted before teleporting himself behind a Rikti with an energized ax and tried out something new. Green pumped as much Nether-energy into his fists as he could before placing his fists next to each other and slamming them on the top of the Rikti's head.

"There are too damn many of the things!" Bug shouted as he unleashed arrow after arrow at the invaders.

"Green, Bug, Rouge, get over here!" Magma shouted as he hurled blasts of fire at a Rikti bomb that didn't go off.

"What is it?"

"These things are still active, if we don't destroy it, it will go off!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they did their best to destroy the bomb. Unfortunately, their best wasn't enough. Just as they were about to finish it off, the bomb exploded, sending Green and Rouge to the nearest hospital as they were right next to the bomb.

"We need back up!" Bug shouted as he and Magma were forced back to back.

"I don't think we're going to get any right now," Magma responded. Indeed the attack caught everyone by surprise; Bug and Magma in addition to about five other heroes were the only ones that hadn't been brought down yet.

"Then we've got no choice, we must retreat."

Magma nodded before crouching down and taking off into the skies while Bug leaped away. Upon reaching a specific sewer lid, Magma lifted it up as Bug landed next to him.

Bug glanced down before asking, "Old sewer lair?"

"You know any other of our bases below ground?" Magma responded.

Bug gave an acknowledging nod before jumping in followed by Magma who floated down with the lid above him. The two shared a look before walking through the slush and sewage before stopping at a dead end. Magma looked around before pressing one of the bricks, causing a section of the wall to open up. The two hurried in and closed the wall behind them with a sigh.

"This world has the worst luck doesn't it?" Bug asked with a slight grin.

"Apparently, I'm just glad that Sirius taught me that Occu-thingy 'cause without it I'd be back to serving the Rikti. I've had enough of that for a lifetime," Magma responded.

"HEY BUG, MAGMA, GET OVER HERE!" Rouge's voice shouted from where the control room was.

The two shared a glance before dashing over to the control room and seeing what the fuss was about.

"…WSPDR is reporting attacks throughout the Rouge Isles and there are isolated reports from Europe, Asia, and the Western Coast of the United States, telling similar stories. Small invasion ship bombing parts of the cities while Rikti drop troops teleport in to clean up. I'm now getting word that we're receiving a statement from Lady Gray, leader of the Vanguard, let's go to that feed," the voice of a news reported came from the large screen in that served as the group's computer/TV.

"Citizens, please do not approach unexploded Rikti bombs, they have a tendency to blow up long after they've impacted the ground. It is possible to disable the bombs by destroying them before they arm themselves however citizens should leave this to heroes and other super powered beings. Vanguard is currently assessing the situation and has deputized super powered beings into rapid response teams, which are being mobilized to the most heavily impacted areas immediately," As Lady Gray finished speaking, Green pressed a button and the screen turned off.

Green turned towards the other members of their group and calmly said, "I have an idea. I'm going back to England."

"What? Why?" Magma asked.

"As it stands we have to hold off on hostilities with everyone. Even in the Wizarding World. I'm not sure how they managed to stay out of it last time, but this time we can't let them stick their heads in the sand again. And I'm the best one to convince them to fight."

"You're going to need help Green. I'm going with you," Bug said before walking up to the shorter hero and placing his insectile hand on Green's shoulder.

"I can't let my best source of entertainment off the job go can I?" Rouge asked with a grin before walking over.

Everyone turned to Magma who indignantly responded, "What? You think I'm going to let you go without me? What drugs have you been on?"

Green laughed before saying gratefully, "Thank you."

"No problem…where are we going?" Bug asked after a second, easily mimicking Pipin from the Lord of the Rings movie.

(About one day later)

Hogwarts. One of the greatest wizarding schools in the world, run under Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Said headmaster was currently reading a letter on a form of parchment that he was not familiar with and the lettering was far too neat (1).

'_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I am a magic user from Paragon City in the United States. Merely half a decade ago, the entire planet was attacked by a race of nonmagical beings called the Rikti. Their goal was to conquer the entire planet. They nearly succeeded, and if not for a group known as the Omega Team was sent on a suicide mission to end the Rikti invasion. They have returned._

_I am sure you are wondering what the whole point to this letter is, the help of the Wizarding World is needed. You managed to keep your heads in the sand last time, but this time both factions will be needed. If this war with Voldemort is not put off to the side, Voldemort may not get the chance to wipe out all Muggles. I am sure you can get in contact with Voldemort, inform him that a neutral third party wishes to meet with both him and you._

_Hero of Paragon City,_

_ GreenShadowLightning'_

The letter confused him. As far as he knew there were no all wizarding cities in the world. And if the contents of the letter were to be believed, then perhaps the Wizarding World had underestimated those that lacked magic. In addition to all of that, there was the strange name and the fact that the one who wrote the letter didn't call himself a wizard.

He would talk to his staff and the Order before coming to a conclusion. Things could wait for a little bit, but for now, it was time to enjoy some lemon drops! As Dumbledore reached for one of his sweets, an explosion rocked the school grounds.

As quickly as he could, Dumbledore dashed to the main entrance to see a…thing in the sky as various things fell out of it. As they impacted the ground, most released massive explosions while a few simply buried themselves in the ground.

_"ALL STUDENTS HEAD FOR THE DUNGEONS, FIFTH YEARS AND ABOVE PROTECT THE YONGER STUDENTS WHILE THE PROFESSORS FIGHT OFF THE ATTACKERS!"_ Dumbledore spouted with the aid of a spell.

Just as the students complied, there was a strange warping sound as four individuals appeared in front of the professors. One had a black tail with a green fur tuff at the end, a strange black metal arm, two horns going back and down, two more horns going forward and up, strange back spiked greenish black hair, and a set of black tights with green lightning bolts on the side. Another looked like he was stitched together and had twin horns that started to curve back before making a sharp turn and pointing forward. A third was wearing a green coat and a red headband while his body seemed to be half insectile. The last one caused Dumbledore to narrow his eyes. The last one was the one who took Harry Potter a year ago.

"Well Green, I can honestly say that I didn't expect to see the Rikti here so soon. Let's git-er-done!" the insectile one shouted before taking out a bow and shooting an arrow at one of the explosives.

At that same time, several strange humanoid creatures appeared with that same warping sound and started hurling spells with strange organic looking wands.

"Bug: Crowd control! Magma: Suppressing fire, literally! Rouge, you and I are goin' long!" the one with the horns and tail shouted.

The stitched together one and the one who was just giving orders charged up towards the beings and started to deliver punches and kicks with their limbs covered in some black energy that reeked darkness while the insectile one, obviously the one called Bug, kept shooting arrows and the one who kidnapped Harry shot blasts of fire at the alien beings.

"OI, IT WOULD BE HELPFUL IF YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN JUST STAND AND WATCH!" the apparent leader shouted at the professors after they were just standing there in shock for a few minutes.

The professors shook themselves before launching spells at the creatures. Their eyes widened as they saw that their spells were more effective than usual against the creatures then believable. A simple Expelliarmus sent one of the creatures more than three times farther than it would a human, wizard or muggle.

Despite the fact that the defenders were doing well, more of the creatures kept coming. The leader of the four growled before grabbing his companion and disappeared with another of the warping sounds. The flying ship (for lack of a better term) came by for another pass to drop its explosives that seemed to detonate after they impacted.

"Will these creatures never end?" Severus Snape growled before the ship shuddered and went into a nose dive towards the forest.

"Just clean these up and that will be the last of them!" Harry's kidnapper shouted out just before one of the creature's spells slammed into him.

One of the creatures stood over him and started speaking in a strange language, "**Ghzak shucls moxzok asdufn ansdufl lsudfnvx sudflsdncuuvsldjfnovsx…ysnoox?**"

"**Ahzktha dfhusld hfduclf rsodjfvnrugusdlncvr. Iasfnacbvyuslsjhdbcysk sdufkcs fhuskabcyrsk dyfgsiaknxb ganathna!**" Harry's kidnapper shouted back.

Yet another of those warping sounds occurred just as a shadow covered first slammed into the back of the creature's head. A quick look around showed that was the cast of the creatures.

The one in black and green walked up to Dumbledore after helping the one on the ground up to his feet.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I wish we could have met under different circumstances, but unfortunately the Rikti took that option from us. I am known to most as GreenShadowLightning. I am a hero of Paragon City. With me are my companions and fellow heroes Bug Cross," the insectile one gave a nod as he turned around, "Rouge Elidon," the stitched one grunted as he popped his shoulder back into place, "and finally, my former mentor, Dark Magma Lord," Harry's kidnapper face a wave before several wands were pointed directly at him.

AN3: And CUT! Well, that's another chapter over and done with. Yes Harry's back at Hogwarts. Yes he's going to have a hard time defusing hostilities between the wizards and Magma (mostly on the wizards' side). However I have plans on how and when Harry reveals himself to bee GreenShadowLightning, and those plans have been set in stone, so no suggestions. I will say that Harry will show himself a lot later on.

(1) The letter was typed but Dumbledore pays almost no attention to the Muggle World if it doesn't have to do with the Dursleys and Harry going there.


End file.
